


Five 100-word Arthur/Merlin drabbles

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabbles, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: These drabbles were originally posted in the Merlin Drabble community on LJ during various 2019 challenges. Their tone ranges from (mostly) happy and cheerful to pensive and angsty.A brief summary and content indication are included with each drabble.





	Five 100-word Arthur/Merlin drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters of the BBC's Merlin belong to the BBC and Shine TV. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.

 

**Home is where the heart is**

_Summary: Arthur returns to a happy ending. (AU, prompt word: Celestial)_

__

The danger was over, the chaos had passed; The once and future king had returned and had saved the day.

At last, at last, Merlin could relax, resting in Arthur's embrace, a sense of peace and fulfillment washing over them.

"What was your Avalon like?" Merlin murmured, curious.

"Green landscapes, heavenly food, dancing fairy-maidens, sweet music...."

"Sounds pleasant," Merlin smiled drowsily. "Were you sorry to have to leave?"

Arthur pulled him closer, kissing Merlin's ear, his cheek, his lips. "I longed every day to be away. Avalon might be celestial, but it wasn't all that, because it didn't have _you_."

 

 

**The King's Familiar**

_Summary: Merlin is himself, no matter what shape he comes in. (Canon AU, prompt words: Black Cat)_

 

There's a black cat lounging on the bed when Arthur walks into his chambers. It regards him with alien, yellow eyes, and utters a soft _miaow_. 

"Merlin," Arthur shouts, annoyed. He drops his sword-belt. "Attend me!"

Stalking lazily across the crimson bedspread, the cat jumps down, out of sight. One moment later, Merlin stands by the bed, tousled and grinning. "You called, Sire?"

Arthur grimaces. "Shapeshifting again, Merlin? Black cats are witches' familiars. People might fear you're Morgana's demonic pet."

Merlin pads closer. "No matter. As long as _you_ know I'm all yours," he purrs, leaning in for a kiss.

 

 

**Playing Cupid**

_Summary: Merlin Takes an interest in Arthur's love life. (Canon AU, prompt words: Try Again)_

 

"Did you finally tell her?"

"Something got in the way."

"This time too?"

"It's not your business to question my actions, Merlin."

" _Inactions_ , rather."

"Never you mind."

"Lost your nerve, did you?"

"No! It simply wasn't— the right time. It felt wrong."

"Well, you'll just have to try again, Arthur. You see her every day."

"I know. That is— I've realized...."

"You'll feel much happier once you've declared your love."

"Indeed. Yes. Absolutely."

"So you'll do it?"

"Uhm...."

"Arthur, what is it? Why do you hesitate?"

"Are you blind? It's not Gwen that I love, Merlin. It's you!"

 

 

**The Big Question**

_Summary: Merlin ponders the past while on a visit to his mother. (Canon, prompt words: Try Again)_

 

"Dearest, if you could try again, change one thing, what would that be?" Hunith asked gently.

Grateful for his old mother's understanding and compassion, Merlin looked into the hearth-flames. His weary mind took him back in time.

Should he have revealed his magic to Arthur sooner? Been honest with Morgana, never poisoned her, or never had Kilgharrah revive her? Treated Mordred differently, or let Uther die by Edwin's hand? Which single change would have secured them a happy ending, and prevented Arthur's death?

"My intentions were always good, so I cannot say," he admitted dejectedly. "I did my best."

 

 

**Time Takes its Toll**

_Summary: The long wait for Arthur's return changes Merlin. (Canon, prompt word: Replacement)_

 

The Tor towered over a changed landscape. The lake had dried up, the countryside looked remade. 

So much was different. 

Science had explained developments that once would have seemed mystical. Merlin studied the rock he'd picked up, its distinct structure no riddle now. Petrification, the gradual replacement of organic substance by minerals, had worked its unrelenting magic on some long-ago mighty tree. 

Realizing that the same process had affected him, Merlin felt a sad affinity with the fossilized wood. Endless weary years of waiting had hardened him too, drained him of life. 

His heart had slowly turned to stone.


End file.
